imperialempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Bible
The Imperial God's are listed here The Imperial Bible: Updated Google Document Version. By MrCK10 / Merick Word Count: 6000 Chapters / Books: 11 0 Introduction [0:1] This was created since I am leaving discord for a while, I hope this serves useful to whoever joins the group. I hope for this to be used to explore the history of the Imperial Empire. Now you can understand block game history. The books have verses like the Bible, so if you wish to quote them, be my guest. I made this so you can quote verses. If there is ever a dispute in the Imperials this is a good way to find out whos right. To find any quote I recommend pressing CTRL + F, this will bring up the find tool. You can type in the Verse into it and it will find it. I hope you enjoy, Merick. 0:2 Good luck reading. Hail the Imperial Empire! 1 Genesis 1:1 This text is to help and teach those who come into the Imperials of what our group is about, why we were created and what our goals and purpose are. 1:2 This group (Imperial Empire) was created in the early stages of the rusher war, we were created on 2b2t but slowly moved to other servers as the queue pushed us back. 1:3 A popular clone server called “Reconnect Revolution” is where we first settled. The server has 10 players max (similar to newfag.tk) with no dupes enabled but the rail dupe (which nobody knew back then). The group was created before 2016, but no members from this time exist or can vouch, the stories from that time have no evidence of the existence or very limited evidence. The following is the modern Imperial Empire. 1:4 The Imperial Empire started out as a base 2k from spawn. The base was on the highway and was made from stone and cobblestone. 1:5 The original Imperial City, a very small version, It was small but had massive walls surrounding it, built by better places. 1:6 After the base was griefed the Emperor at the time (lego) decided to move to 16k and build a larger base there. 1:7 This base was not gieifed for a month and surprisingly lasted a long time. 1:8 The base contained many structures and buildings which would become recognisable imperial works. This is the base I (merick) moved into. 1:9 The base was griefed yet again. We moved out to 400k have we created “Shity city” a base made by the community which the Imperials took over quickly. 1:10 The base was created by an unknown user but the base was fairly large and had many Imperials at it. 1:11 The base was never found but it was abandoned. 1:12 At the time after the server gaining slightly more popularity the servers first “anti-imperial” group was created. This group was created to destroy the Imperial Empire. 1:13 After finding this out, the Imperial high ranking members called a senate and convinced Lego to inside their group. 1:14 The anti imperials were destroyed but this was the first lot of many. 1:15 The Imperials created a base known as Riftin, out in the millions of course. 1:16 Lego had quit the server and I merick was the new Emperor. I had earned it, around 5 months had passed since I was invited to the group. 1:17 Rifin lasted for a long time, It was like the modern AMC base but made in survival and without as nice looking buildings. 1:18 It was structured like the AMC main base, for example, it had many roads linking to smaller towns and suburbs inside of the city. The base had a rail system and had a working dupelication. 1:19 Many members were fed up with the way I was running things. People were loyal to the old emperor and were not willing to change the slightest. 1:20 There was a fight at the base, more than half of the population created the Imperators whilst the Imperials remained with myself and other loyal members. 1:21 The Imperial Empire collapsed, the Imperators were formed to be like the old Imperial system, where it wasn't a democracy and it was a dictatorship. 1:22 The Imperators and Empire fought for a long time against each other. Many bases were greifed and many pointless PVP battles were encountered. 1:23 The Empire eventually won only due to the fact that they had a superior amount of gear. 1:24 The Imperators never had enough gear to sustain themselves. 1:25 Whilst the civil war was going on, a new anti-imperial group was formed known as the mayhem squad. 1:26 This group was backed by the angry population of the server. 1:27 Many angry souls wanted to take out and destroy the Imperial Empire for good. 1:28 Me being the Emperor I insisted there group and destroyed their main base. This didn’t just anger them more, but it lit a fire inside of their hearts. 1:29 The mayhem squad got one of the Imperials to give them a base to blow up. 1:30 At this point I left the Imperials and resigned. 1:31 There is no recorded history of any events until late 2018. 1:32 From rumor the Imperials continued to play and expanded to servers like 2b2t, 9b9t, and AMC. 1:33 The standard ranking system was formed in this time by Emperor Titus. two Emperors ruled this time, they were Titus and HasNoName (UNIX). There IGN’s are unknown to this day. 1:34 These times were apparently full of expansion and bases, not much from these times were recorded into history. 1:35 The group did have a collapse that's all we know for sure sometime around 2018. 1:36 The group was most likely ran the same as today, as many wikis refuse to put us on there page due to them not liking our ideals. 1:37 wikis are biases and shouldn't be trusted, trust the sources for themselves, wikis are written by writers not the victor nor looser. 1:38 Great cities of this time were Lanten and the Imperial City. Both are lost to time. 1:39 This starts the age of the modern Imperial era. Were a reform is made and a manifesto is written. 2 The Imperial City. 2:1 The Imperial city is a confusing topic as there are so many of them. 2:2 The city is a reference to the Imperial City from oblivion. 2:2 This build has been rebuilt by Merick many times. 2:3 Other players have built this city but the city is known to be one of Merick’s best works. 2:4 The city has a tower in the middle and many circles with districts surrounding it. 2:5 Whoever builds this base will receive block game good luck for 10 years. 2:6 May God bless the who build the Imperial city. 3 The Commandments 3:1 1', Do not disrespect the Imperial Empire. '3:2 2', Be kind to other Imperials. '3:3 3', Do what's best for the Empire. '3:4 4', Respect your higher ranks whom have earned it. '3:5 5', Do not destroy Imperial Property. '3:6 6', Do not infight. '3:7 7', Follow the manifesto. '3:8 8', Do not change ideals. '3:9 9', Help new friends '3:10 These commandments are not law. They are simply guides. 3:11 If you want to move up in the Imperial Empire and make your experience on anarchy better, follow these and you will be happy. 3:12 If the current Imperial Government is not fulfilling these ideals, I suggest making a change. 3:13 If they do not make a change for the better it may be necessary to create your own Imperial government. 3:14 This will involve fighting but this is necessary to make change. 3:15 The manifesto of the Imperials is a good place to find how everything in the group works. 3:16 Not following the commandments is most likely ok in whatever time period this is read in. 3:16 It is up to the individual is he / she wants to follow them. 4 Block game romances. (story) 4:1 A young man named block was playing an anarchy server one day. This man happens to be at the same time as the centurion.4:2 The centurion needing members invited him to the Imperials. 4:3 This young man helped the Imperials out allot on the server and moved his way up to a Captain rank in the Empire. 4:4 Being a high rank in the Empire he decided to start his own base. 4:5 He was looking for people to join his base so he joined a voice call with 2 people in it. 4:6 This voice call contained 2 people. A no- imperial, and an Imperial. That Imperial happens to be the centurion of the server. 4:7 The other no- imperial in the chat was being recruited to the Empire. 4:8 This recruit happens to be a female player. 4:9 The young man instantly likes this female due to the limited contact he has in real life with females, which is sadly the case with most people on these servers. 4:10 He invited her to the Imperial recruit base and helped her get gear and build a house. 4:11 The young man instantly trusted this female. 4:12 The female was ranked up by him to higher ranks to make her feel better. 4:13 By doing this the female had access to more bases. She accumulated many bases on that server. 4:14 The young man finally got access to the Main base. Which was heavily locked off. 4:15 He invited her to look when no main base members were online. 4:16 She left the base as promised and the young man thought there would be no consequences to what he had just done. 4:17 The centurion of this server got into the group voice chat as they were flirting in chat. 4:18 The centurion asked why there were items missing at the base and why there was a house built. 4:19 The young man freaked out! In a panic, he said he had built them. 4:20 The centurion knew he had invited the female to the base. 4:21 Being a nice person the centurion kept them both at the base after them saying it was an accidental leak. 4:22 Fast forward 40 days later and there was an argument between the couple. 4:23 The female was asked by a friend to inside the base. In anger, she did so. The Imperial base was griefed by them and she was killed in the progress. 4:24 With all of the Imperial bases griefed on the server, the division was forced to restart. 4:25 The imperial government tried to cover this up but the damage was already done. 4:26 This is why you do not jump ranks, (give people ranks they don’t deserve and not in the order or with enough points). (Merick) 4:27 This is based on a true story, both members were removed from the group. I was the Emperor at the time. 4:28 The couple however are apparently still together, or at least friends. 4:29 Also in the real story they were invited back to the group after since it was apparently a mistake. 4:30 This is why I stress that you shouldn't jump players or trust anyone fully. 5 The Imperial Throne 5:1 The Imperial Throne or the Emperor position is one of the most important positions in the Empire. 5:2 The Emperor is elected through a vote of all people. 5:3 Emperors have the duty of keeping centurions in line and keeping the Imperials managed. 5:4 The throne holds a lot of power but sometimes not as much as the players. 5:5 An insider would try and be in this position so they could take over the group. 5:6 But this is impossible if they follow the manifesto rules. 5:7 If this somehow did happen and another group got in control, rebel against the Emperor and retake the throne. 5:8 Revolutions are sometimes needed in certain circumstances. 5:9 The Imperial Empire should never fall. 5:10 If it does it's your duty to reinstate it. 5:11 The group always starts small but the tradition of the Empire has been going since 2013. 5:12 Since the creation of the Imperator City allot has changed but changing it further is sometimes necessary, never the core system though. 5:13 Here is a list of the Emperors and what time period they were in. This list is not 100% accurate but it roughly depicts who has been emperor and when. (Name) - (SPAND) For more info on the History of Imperial Empires Emperors it has its own page. 5:14 Legatus helped build the Imperial System, made outposts a thing. Created a large base (Laten). 5:16 Lego founded the first Imperial city, removed several anti-Imperial groups. 5:17 Uzzi not much is known. 5:18 Re formed the Empire from the collapse, helped expand divisions to 2b2t, 9b9t, AMC, 4b4t, 0b0t and more. 5:19 Helped expand the 0b0t division, kept the empire stable. 5:20 Helped expand the Imperial empire, is our emperor currently and he is planning to make the Imperials better. 6 The old empire 6:1 The old empire was born in 2014 and ended in 2016 not much is known about this time period but we do know some history behind it from legend and word of mouth. 6:2 Many of the players from this time period have quit the original server (2b2t) and moved onto other servers or quit anarchy entirely. 6:3 Rumors say the group was made further down in 2011 or even perhaps 2010, but there is limited evidence for this. 6:4 There are videos on youtube of people greifing “Imperial” bases on youtube in 2011 and 2012 but there is certainly no pictures of even players from this time. 6:5 Most players leave the server after conquering it like myself. 6:6 We move to other servers so we have new challenges, new wars. 6:7 The expansion of the Empire must never stop! 6:8 Videos of Imperial outposts are contained across youtube but not many are from 2b2t even, similar servers to 2b2t existed apparently back in 2011 and 2012. 6:9 Heck, I haven't even heard of minecraft at this time period, so if the Imperial Empire existed back then, good for it. 6:10 The Empire most likely wasn't anything to be proud of or support. 6:11 From the looks of it the group was a new player group anyway, it slowly turned into the group you may understand today. 6:12 The Imperial Empire will never be fully uncovered unless someone comes out about the group back in 2011. 6:13 This also begs the question, are the Imperials from skyrim? Skyrim was made on the 11/11/11 date. 6:14 But the Imperials possibly could have been made in 2011 or before this date perhaps. 6:15 The Imperial Genesis was written a while ago before making this. I had no idea about the group was expanded back into 2011 or even 2014. 6:16 So Genesis is wrong in the exact dates, but for the empire we love today, it is correct. 6:17 The Empire of 2014 was apparently very powerful like today's empire. 6:18 From my perspective this wouldn’t have been the case though, the group was only on 2b2t apparently, but they did have a dupe from what it looks like. 6:19 If your a player from this time period please contact me (MRCK10) if you see me in game I would love to speak to you about this. 6:20 The Imperial bases of the old were large for the time period, some of these buildings were huge. 6:21 In the olden days of the Empire there was no schematica. Thus meaning all buildings were made by hand, or atleast of a tutorial. 6:22 The Imperial city was never built in this time, noor an official capital. 6:23 There was capital, you might say. These capitals were never official though, they were never named. 6:24 At this time period of the Empire, I wouldn’t believe they would have anything on the manifesto but some basic ranks and maybe a recruit and main base. 6:25 Most groups I would assume at least have a main base and recruit base. 6:26 The “imp base” on the 2b2t wiki I first thought was out base, but it isn't. The owner of that base is rumored to have been in our group. No standing evidence says this though. 6:27 Any history bellow 2017 we don’t have factual evidence that it existed. 6:28 We do know that It may have. There are a lot of people who believe this. Including myself. 6:29 This all could have been easily made up, but one day I hope of a time were the people who were in the original Imperials come back and help the group out, and share their stories of the past. 6:30 One day this will happen, I almost guarantee it. If the Empire survives long enough that is. 7 AMC 7:1 AMC is a 2b2t clone, unlike 2b2t it has /tpa and /home, its a clone of my server newfag.tk. 7:2 AMC is were the Imperial Empire rebuilt from the collapse of 2018. 7:3 The Imperial Empire started very small on AMC. Not having much of any gear we borrowed some of our richer members. 7:4 The group was funded by one individual named Super. 7:5 This person recognized me from the 2016 civil war on reconnect revolution. 7:6 He wanted to help the Imperators out. 7:7 Him not knowing this was not the Imperators but the Imperials. He kept funding our base. 7:8 When he found out that we were the other side of the Empire he got his goon squad to grief our base. 7:9 Somehow the Imperators from 2016 still had a small group but it had changed dramatically over time. 7:10 This group was known as “void” at the time, but many of there members had come from the Imperators. Some well-known Imperators are, SuperJesusSquad (Super) and CommanderCody. 7:11 After void doing this, the Imperial Empire started building up a main base on the server with some recruits. 7:12 The centurion of the time (BeeZ) had been building up the server. The Imperials being on 1 server at the time. 7:13 The book dupe went public, The Imperials duped and duped tones of custom kits. 7:14 The Imperials had enough gear to completely wipe out the group. 7:15 The gift was a gift from God himself. Helping the Imperials out. 7:16 God also helped us in the war against void. The admins were also on voids team. 7:17 The admins for some reason like the other team, void, more. 7:18 I don’t understand why they did, the Imperial Empire helped new friends a lot. 7:19 Sure, we did the occasional bed trap. This was only to make a demonstration. 7:20 The demonstration being that were a big players. 7:21 Anyway, the point being we became the largest and most powerful group on AMC in under a month, which is very quick. 7:22 The Empire now had a growing main base, 3 smaller bases and, a growing population. 7:23 The “block game romances” take place around the time I will speak of now. 7:24 Fast forward 2 months after we have taken over AMC. The Imperials start to expand to 0b0t and 9b9t. The Empire still has its main base growing. 7:25 The Empire has now 50 members in the group. 7:26 The manifesto is also about to get written this time. 7:27 The Imperials ruled AMC for a long period of time with another new friend groups challenging us. 7:28 The Empire on AMC started to crumble when infighting happened inside of the group. 7:29 Me being the Emperor at the time, I wanted to make the group less toxic and better for AMC, now that we had taken over it. 7:30 The problem that stopped us was the Imperials kept infighting about petty things. 7:31 They weren't even a big deal, for example. A player named Yuo put signs on the Imperial main base as a joke. An anonymous player disliked this and had countless arguments with him. 7:32 They almost griefed the main base, but lucky a higher up I won't name stepped in and calmed them down. 7:33 Latter the main base was destroyed due to the events of the “block game romances”, it was slightly different though, they never griefed the base. At first, we thought they did, but they never did. 7:34 The base coords were leaked by the administrative team of the server. 7:35 'EllioTricks was one of the griefers, being named ElliotRodger523 during those times. He griefed over 10 imperial bases. God damn him! '7:36 This is the time period Scooby, Karma is king and other people became higher-ups in the group. 7:37 This is also the time we started getting more popularity. Not the blatant type though. These are when the events of TEAM ETIKA happened. 7:38 AMC Imperials were reforming, a new main base was made and the capitol the Imperial city on 9b9t started to be constructed. 7:39 The Imperials ruled the server still but than a reset happen. 7:40 After this I (merick) left the server to make my own server (newfag.tk). 7:41 I also started to build up a 9b9t division of the Imperials. We also had gotten help on 2b2t thanks to DavidPrydain (the current Emperor) 7:42 DavidPrydain was the centurion of 2b2t. He had worked his way up the ranks, slowly progressing to become the centurion of the 2b2t branch. 7:43 This concludes the events of the AMC imperials. This was only brief but you get the jist of the events. There are videos on youtube of the Imperial main base tour. 8 TEAM ETIKA 8:1 Team Etika began as a meme server for the Empire to own. We never expected it to take off as it did. We got 400 members in 4 days. 8:2 The meme group was to be later used as a tool to help the Imperial Empire grow. 8:3 The group wasn't to mock Etika. It was to be the opposite to the purge. 8:4 It became this, with the group helping many players on 2b2t at spawn, it became a helping server for new friends. 8:5 Many older players on 2b2t came onto it, to explore it. Many thought this was a real group, it was never a real group but it turned into one. 8:6 With half of the members being insiders we decided to get members to build sanctuaries across 2b2t in the name of Etika. 8:7 This is before Etika’s death though. 8:8 The group reached one thousand server members. 8:9 With this happening TEAM ETIKA started to fall once Etika died. The group was still kept up to mourn him. 8:10 Me not understanding the full context of what had happened, kept running the meme group as normal. 8:11 Eventually people got mad and started leaving, so the group was renamed into TEAM RUSHER. 8:12 TEAM RUSHER was helped by many 2b2t players, in fact we got even more members when we did this. Allot of people left but many more joined. 8:13 Due to beez having a disagreement with the Imperials, he kicked everyone from the server. 8:14 The server now is owned by a user named “Steve3” he runs TEAM RUSHER and manages the new discord. 8:15 If you encounter him in your 2b2t travels tell him that you read this. 8:16 Now there are some rumors about TEAM ETIKA I would like to dismantle. 8:17 One, we never intended to use it as a clout gain. 8:18 Two, It was never to disrespect ETIKA in anyway. 8:19 Three, The “evil plan” image is true, but it was a meme. 8:20 The person who got that image “ezdf” was a person I met via my discord before that. 8:21 It was called the “Anti Normie Alliance”. 8:23 It was basically a raid party for other servers. 8:24 We raided normie servers and got our accounts banned many, many times. 8:25 “ezdf” helping me allot, I invited him to help me in the Imperials. 8:26 He did at first but later inside the group to our enemies. 8:27 This is why I don’t recommend recruiting clout gain servers, as the majority of people from there will turn on you when your block game clout inevitably runs out. 8:28 Beware the leechers. 9 Five Shock (5SH0CK) 9:1 The legend, the myth, the man himself, the killer of killers, FIVE SHOCK. 9:2 Five Shock the great was an Imperial legionary. One of our best. 9:3 he fought on many servers. 9:4 He won a 1v10 against all of an anti-Imperial group. 9:5 The Imperials were so honored by him that the cut his head of and duped it to make an in game currency of his head. 9:6 Akatosh even came down one day to congratulate him on how well he is serving the Empire. 9:7 Five Shock was approached by Akatosh, I was with him at the time. 9:8 Akatosh came down from the clouds! And He yelled “Five Shock! Approach me!” 9:9 Five Shock moved to him, he said: “Who are you?”. Akatosh replied “I am the God of the Anarchy”. 9:10 Five Shock said “What do you want from me?”. Akatosh stated “I do not want anything from you!”. 9:11 Five Shock said “Than why are you here?”. 9:12 Akatosh yelled “I am here to give u a 32k weapon! Your work is going to be rewarded. `` 9:13 Five shock’s jaw dropped. He took the 32k and went to spawn. 9:14 The enemy tried to kill him, 50 of them, the whole server had come together to stop this machine. 9:15 But nobody could stop FIve Shock. He took out his 32k weapon and slayed them all, There was a 1 hour battle were Five Shock battled with them as they constantly regeared. 9:16 After this Five Shock was carried into the afterlife by Akatosh and met God in heaven. 9:17 Five Shock is no longer with us since he is in heaven, do not be fooled by the demon five shocks, they hate the Imperials. They make five shock alts and try to become him. 9:18 Know this, Five Shock is dead, he is sipping tea in heaven now. Maybe he is killing anti imperials in heaven with his 32k, I am not sure. 9:19 Five Shock left one thing for us to all remember him by, the Imperial currency. His head will be forever ingrained in our war helmets and in our currency. 9:20 Hail Five Shock! May Five Shocks Legacy live on. Hail the Imperial Empire! Long live the Emperor! 10 Merick 10:1 This is a personal part of the Imperial Bible, I Merick will be writing. I am making this to explain what I have done, why I left, why I joined. 10:2 I started off in 2016 watching FIT’s video on youtube about “anarchy” I decided to join and play 2b2t.org. The server wasn’t full at this point, you could easily login. 10:3 I met a player named “Lego” who was the leader of a group on the server named the “Imperials”. I decided to join him. 10:4 Me not have played skyrim yet, I had no idea about what this group was or why it existed. 10:5 I started out as an Auxiliary, as at this time, recruit ranks were unused as there wasn't enough members for them to be used. 10:6 There were already a few people in the group, mostly high ranks. Former Emperors, former player. 10:7 I worked my way up into the high ranks over time, eventually coming to the main base on 2b2t. 10:8 After a while of being at the main base, Lego got sick of anarchy and decided to quit. 10:9 Me being the only candidate to run for Emperor. I won. 10:10 At this time I started to expand the Imperials out to more servers. The original Imperial 2b2t players stayed on 2b2t and worked on it. 10:11 I expanded to servers such as 9b9t and Recconnect Revolution. 10:12 Reconnect Revolution being the one I played the most. 10:13 Not much took place on 9b9t but a couple of bases and spawn bases. The centurion who was lost to history was passive.' ' 10:14 Anyone knowing me today knows I am not passive. This is why Reconnect Revolution was a success, seen in Genesis and The old empire. 10:15 It was such a success that we made nobody wants to play and everybody quit including the admins and the server shut down. 10:16 There was no motivation for me to play anymore. 10:17 I called an election and left. 10:18 The only reason I even know that the main Emperors IGN had something to do with “Uzzi” was because a source from the Empire helped me establish the new Empire. 10:19 I don’t know if there was anymore Emperors at this time, but it is quite possible that there could have been more. 10:20 Between the time of my departure and my arrival I did many things which I don’t plan on talking about. 10:21 The reason I returned was because a player named “SuperJesusSquad” contacted me and invited me to play with him and his group. 10:22 Super was an Imperial I recruited back in 2016, somehow he managed to last in the Imperials up into late 2017. Until something unexpected happened. 10:23 He brings me onto his server (AMC) which I played on with his team. 10:24 I grew sick of being a group with mindless souls who had no desire or motivation to do anything but fit into some ideal of “anarchy” which isn't anarchy. Anarchy is the freedom of rules which in effect has the freedom of ideas. This is why I play. 10:25 I don’t play because you can do whatever you want, I play because you can choose whatever you want when you want. 10:26 The fantasy of bringing back the Imperial Empire kept taunting me until the point I did. 10:27 Many members such as BeeZ, OneMoreBlock, and Pies were recruited at this time. This is also when the events of Five Shock occurred. 10:28 Since the Imperials were dead, I became Emperor by default. 10:29 I would like to note: If the Imperials die, a new capable person should step in to revive it. The manifesto and this will guide you. 10:30 This is were the events of AMC take place, I don’t want to repeat myself. Over and over again. Sorry… 10:31 I hope this has given you some idea of what I have done in anarchy over the 4 years I have played. [10:32] Side note: I am technically a oldfag but I did not play for long nor did I understand anything in anarchy. I joined in 2014 for a week or so before quitting as my base was destroyed. 11 Merick’s Statements 11:1 Here is a list of all the people who have come across in anarchy and I strongly dislike. This list is long. These are in no order. EllioTricks, 3vt, Sollux, Super, Element_83, TheDarkEmperor, FallsGreen, Supereme2, CarboardAll, Fancierbook, Unb3 (some shity name), CowTheDestoryer, Ango, Hausemaster, jj2001, BeeZ, Starling, Onemoreblock, Yato, Yuo, Leo_Lioness, Blaze_Warefare, EZDF, IMemes, IHackedWindowsXP, Every single girl in anarchy, every trap, anyone in anarchy who genuinely likes furies, anyone in Emperium, anyone in Pay 4 Invite servers, most Australians on 2b2t are bogans unlike myself who is a non-bogan Australian (Impossible IKR), Minecart11, JewTubeHasAids, BabaJ, most normies. 11:2 I will now quickly make a statement about normies: A normie is anyone who is normal and likes to do normal things. If you are normal and you like doing normal things. Why are you here? Anyway. If you're reading this your not a normie. I am a 4chan top hat, but more like fitmc but 4chan and not tryna flex. If I meet you IRL say Hi, don’t be shy. If your on that list or think I may have forgotten you and meet me IRL, you best keep your head down. Those photos from my IG are from 6 years ago, 6 years is a long time. 11:3 Also I do like many Australian people on 2b2t, (1JSL is cool but he insided when I left, nothing personal if you read this.) 11:4 Most people I have forgotten I didn’t need to put much attention to. This list is like the honorary degenerate list. If you have made it on than your a fucking degenerate poor piece of shit, my advice is to stop being an incel. 11:5 Incels can get fucked, there like normies but not as bad. Normies are the worst because they don’t understand why I do no fap, or have cold showers. They can’t because they live a normal life and play Minecraft all fucking day. 11:6 If / When I ever come back and a normie appears in our group, so fucking help me. Thanks to normies I can’t make jokes on my Instagram page that are slightly offensive since the normie police fuck that up. They fucked up mousehax to which was cool. 11:7 #MOUSEAHX #IMPGANG fuck fuckity fuck. End statement. Well If you read through that good job, now I hopefully converted you into an anti normie / non-normie, even if your not an Imperial, my work here is done.